Maman Potter
by maybel
Summary: Qui imaginerait Rogue père? Harry Potter, bien sûr! Ron et Hermione se prépare à un accouchement maison Draco tente déchapper à son passé Ginny rend souvent visite à Hagrid, supposément pour des conseils sur son nouvau livre... Dumbledore:mort ou vif?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 

**Harry P.O.V.**

Après un voyage de noces torride en Floride, Harry vivait un cauchemar horrible. Ce foutu Dumbledore l'avait obligé à retourner à Privet Drive pour cet été et encore le prochain ! Il ne pouvait même pas vivre avec son Roguy, et tout ça à cause de la protection de sa mère ! Le tit gars à lunettes broyait du noir depuis son retour chez les Dursley ; ceux-ci s'étaient royalement payés sa tête en apprenant qu'il était une tapette et marié en plus. Il avait dû rester enfermé dans sa chambre pour éviter que la tante Pétunia ne tente encore de le féminiser, elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille.

- T'es gay, c'est pareil !, avait-t-elle rétorqué quand il lui avait dit qu'il restait un garçon lors d'une séance de maquillage.

Pour rester zen, le jeune Potter allait souvent gambader dans le parc en cueillant des petites fleurs. Mais, ce soir-là, il fut bêtement dérangé par Dudley et sa gang qui vinrent lui déchirer ses jolies marguerites et lui firent enfiler de force une robe à volants.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez les Dursley en compagnie de son cousin, toujours vêtu de la robe, il aperçut une grande silhouette se découper dans le cadre de la porte principale du numéro 4.

- Tabarnak…

Dudley se retourna si vite vers son cousin qu'on entendit un gros craquement en provenance de son cou épais.

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit ?! T'as dit… tabarnak ?!

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se précipita vers la silhouette, qui était en fait le professeur Dumbledore.

- Harry !, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de le dévisager de haut en bas, Jolie robe…

- Professeur, est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à…

- Non, non ! Severus va très bien. Il vous envoie d'ailleurs cette lettre coquine qu'il vous recommande de lire seul, dans votre lit, nu de préférence.

- Très bien… Mais que faites-vous là alors ?

- Je suis venu te mener plus tôt au Terrier et te demander un petit service. Mais avant, va préparer tes affaires et revêtir des vêtements plus… appropriés.

Le garçon courut à l'étage supérieur et revint au rez-de-chaussée avec sa valise, Hedwige et son balai. Avant de quitter la maison, il se tourna vers les Dursley, tous les trois silencieux.

- Hey bien…, bafouilla l'oncle Vernon, Ne nous revient pas avec un enfant sur les bras, ça serait l'bout d'la marde…

À partir de ce moment, l'idée d'un enfant ne sortit pas de la tête de notre cher Harry Potter…

**Dumbledore P.O.V.**

Après que son jeune élève fut fin prêt, le vieil homme transplana avec lui jusque dans une petite rue assez sombre où personne ne semblait vraiment habiter.

- Eille la, j'comprend toujours pas s'que je fais ici.

- Tu sais Harry, j'ai cherché tout l'été un nouveau professeur pour les défenses contre les forces du Mal, ce qui m'a enlevé beaucoup de sexe avec ma Minerva. Mais, bizarrement, ce qui est arrivé à Dolores a semblé avoir ralenti leurs ardeurs. J'ai donc pensé à un de mes anciens collègues maintenant à la retraite qui, je m'en doute, ne coopérera pas facilement. C'est là que tu vas intervenir.

- … Je ne comprends toujours pas…

- Tu verras bien. Ah ! C'est ici !

Le vieillard c'était arrêté devant une maisonnette à belle allure. En s'approchant de la porte, Dumbledore vit le jeune garçon jeter un regard curieux au paillasson en forme d'éclair.

- Soit il est un fan du film « Les bagnoles » et de Flash McQueen, murmura-t-il, soit…

Le directeur l'interrompit en appuyant sur la sonnette, ce qui déclancha une chansonnette assez étrange…

« J'ai la quéquette qui colle, dansons sur le pont d'Avignon ! Si tu vas dans la clairière, tu verras de quoi elle a l'air, et si tu montes au grenier tu pourras la toucher ! »

Harry et le vieil homme se lancèrent un regard du genre « C'est qui s'te mongole-là ! ».

- Euh… Professeur… Est-ce que votre ancien collègue est, disons… sain d'esprit ?

- Ah oui ! Il l'était parfaitement la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il y a… une trentaine d'années…

Soudain, un monsieur rondelet possédant une moustache assez impressionnante leur ouvrit.

- Albus ! Mon vieil ami ! Que fais-tu… Joseph-Jésus-Marie-du-Saint-Esprit-de-l'eau-bénite c'est… c'est…

Après avoir fixé un moment la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry, il s'agenouilla et se mit à l'aduler.

- Harry Potter! C'est Harry Potter!

- Horace, allons, lève-toi ! Tu vas lui faire peur! Calisse, j'ai dit debout !

Dumbledore l'aida à se redresser et les fit entrer dans la maison, leur hôte visiblement sous le choc.

Quand il entra dans le salon, Dumbledore fut dévisagé par des milliers d'Harry Potter. Pas qu'il se fut multiplié, mais les murs de la pièce était couverte de coupures de journaux, d'articles ou de première page de revue à potins concernant le fameux survivant. _4 jours, Le sorcier boutonneux, Perfect magic match, Le balai sportif_,_ Babies of the year,_ tout y était ! Il y avait même une image agrandie d'Harry en première page du _Playwizard_ dont le gros titre était « Tout sur le tombeur de l'année ». Il n'était pas difficile de constater que Horace Slughorn était un fan d'Harry Potter.

- Ouf !, soupira ce dernier, ne me fait plus jamais des surprises comme ça Albus, j'ai failli faire une attaque !

- J'en suis désolé. Je suis venu te rendre une visite car, comme tu le sais, je suis en pénurie de professeur et…

- Ah ça, non ! De la façon dont les professeurs sont traités à Poudlard…

- Je me doutais bien que tu dirais ça. Enfin, je dois aller au cabinet, si vous m'excusez.

Le vieux directeur se dirigea nonchalamment vers les toilettes, lançant un clin d'œil à Harry dans le dos d'Horace.

**Horace P.O.V.**

Après le départ de son ancien collègue, Slughorn se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise ; ce n'est quand même pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre son idole ! Il allait se décider à dire quelque chose, mais ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

- Écoutez professeur, je sais que ce qui est arrivé à Ombrage paraît effrayant, mais c'est parce qu'elle était une garce ! Elle était presque pire que Voldemort…

Le gros homme sursauta.

- Ne dites surtout pas son nom !

- En plus, vous serez protégé du mage noir puisque vous serez constamment auprès de Dumbledore et…(Harry jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce) vous m'aurez comme élève…

Horace changea totalement d'attitude. Il tourna un regard langoureux vers le jeune homme et murmura de façon sensuelle :

- Ah oui… J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une attitude… particulière auprès de vos enseignants masculins…

- Écoutez, ma relation avec Severus ne vous regarde aucunement. Et… (voyant l'ex-enseignant s'approcher de lui avec une tentative de démarche séduisante) je suis marié.

- Ah oui ! J'en ai entendu parler dans le _Sorciers système_ mais, entre vous et moi, Rogue n'est pas ici…

Horace Slughorn fut fou de joie quand il entendit l'accord d'Harry, mais il y avait une condition…

- À la condition que ce ne soit qu'une pipe rapide et que vous acceptiez ce poste.

À son retour, son vieil ami Albus avait l'air bien surpris de son changement d'avis. Il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais profité des nombreux talents d'Harry Potter.

**Ron P.O.V.**

Hermione et lui étaient tout près de l'orgasme quand ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier. Quand Harry entra dans la chambre, Ron avait un soutien-gorge agrafé sur la tête et Hermione tentait de boutonner une chemise sur ses jambes. Le garçon aux lunettes rit doucement et se tourna, leur laissant le temps de s'habiller convenablement.

- Désolé vieux, dit le rouquin lorsque ce fut fait, Hermione a une certaine libido rendu à ce stade de sa grossesse et elle m'a demandé de…

- Mione !, l'interrompit brusquement Harry, La grossesse te va à merveille !

- Merci ! Mais je trouve qu'une bedaine de huit mois me fait avoir l'air d'une baleine.

- Une baleine très sexy si tu veux mon avis…

- Oh Ronny !

Ron voyait avec délice sa dulcinée s'approcher à nouveau de lui, mais ils furent brutalement ramenés à la réalité par un toussotement bien senti.

- Alors…, dit Harry après avoir capté leur attention, Qu'est-ce que vos parents ont dit de ce nouveau venu ?

- Moi bah ils préfèrent gosser après des dents plutôt que de s'intéresser à moi. Anyway, j'pense le ¾ d'mes vacances chez Ron et le reste de l'année à Poudlard, pis l'année prochaine, Ronny et moi on emménage ensemble !

- Wow ! Toi Ron, ta mère doit être…

- Furieuse, elle m'a menacé avec une hache d'me couper la queue pour ralentir mes hormones… Elle a crié pendant trois jours qu'elle allait la suspendre avec les têtes de chat au-dessus de son lit pis qu'elle nous aiderait surtout pas avec l'enfant, qu'elle en avait élevé sept sans aucune aide de personne, qu'Hermione se ferait traiter de pute par MA faute et que je faisais honte à notre famille. J'ai été étonné qu'elle accepte de me garder pour le reste de l'été…

- Et… on est encore accepté ici nous ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ce cher Harry et cette jolie Hermione seraient la cause de ma si grande stupidité ?

Ils se bidonnaient depuis déjà un moment quand une petite tête rousse apparue dans le cadre de la porte.

- Ginny, s'écria Ron, tu t'es trompé de chambre là !

- Je sais criss de tarla ! J'suis sortie de désintox pour ton information ! J'voulais juste participer à l'hilarité générale et t'informer que, si maman te pogne dans la même chambre qu'Hermione, t'es fait en osti men !

Aussi vite qu'un écureuil dont la queue a pris feu alors qu'il dormait en-dessous de la grosse tondeuse du voisin, Hermione et Ginny furent de retour dans la chambre de cette dernière, laissant Harry avec son meilleur ami.

- Alors, commença le survivant, Ginny a l'air de bien aller.

- Ah oui. Au début, elle pétait des crises pas possible : elle chiait dans son lit d'hôpital, vomissait sur les guérisseuses, envoyait paître maman et tentait d'enculer tous les docteurs masculins, mais elle s'est calmée à l'aide de plusieurs calmants et coups de poêle ça yeule.

Et les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de potiner comme avant qu'Harry ne soit gay et marié, que le roux ne soit un futur papa… et avant que Voldemort reprenne le pouvoir.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

**Draco P.O.V.**

Malfoy avait passé les vacances auprès de sa mère dans le manoir des Malfoy. Lucius n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez depuis leur bagarre et Narcissa se lamentait sans cesse de son départ.

Un soir, alors qu'il préparait tranquillement ses valises pour Poudlard, la sonnette se fit entendre. Sachant que sa mère allait ouvrir, il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ce n'est que quand un cri strident retentit qu'il descendit à la course dans le hall. Narcissa gisait sur le sol, morte, et devant elle se tenait Lucius Malfoy… et Voldemort.

- Salut fiston !, dit son géniteur, un regard mauvais brillant dans ses yeux.

Draco n'eut point le temps de répliquer que le noir se fit autour de lui.

**Harry P.O.V.**

À son réveille au Terrier, Harry sentit un mal traverser ses hanches. Son torse était extrêmement sensible et il avait un goût étrange de manger de la nourriture pour chats mélangée à de la vinaigrette. Soudain, la nausée le prit et il dût courir aux toilettes. Mais que ce passait-il dont ?

Il descendit à la cuisine, où tous les Weasley le saluèrent.

- Harry chéri, commença Mrs. Weasley, tu as une mine épouvantable !

- Oui, je ne me sens pas très bien…

Il lui expliqua les symptômes qu'il ressentait et l'attitude des gens changea totalement : le visage de Molly prit une teinte rouge vif, Hermione et Ginny le regardaient d'un air ébahis et Ron ainsi que les jumeaux avaient recraché leur nourriture. Heureusement, Mr. Weasley était au travail car il aurait certainement fait une attaque.

- Quoi ? Qu'est qui a ?

- PAS ENCORE UN AUTRE QUI SAIT PAS RETENIR SES HORMONES !!!!!, s'écria la mère rousse.

Le pauvre garçon ne savait plus que faire. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui lui expliqua la situation.

- Harry… Tu es enceinte…

- Quoi ? Mais… j'suis pas une femme !

- Non mais, dans le monde des sorciers, un homme peut avoir un bébé par la conception anale.

- … En français s'il te plaît ?

- Par le cul esti !, dit soudain Ron.

- Oh…

Ce fut le plus grand choc de sa vie : il allait avoir un enfant dont Rogue était le père !

- RON T'A PAS SERVI COMME EXEMPLE ! LES CONDOMS, TU CONNAIS PAS ÇA CALISSE !

Mrs. Weasley avait l'air sur le point d'exploser, c'est pourquoi la cuisine se vida dans le temps de le dire. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent se promener dans le jardin, le temps que le jeune homme enceinte digèrent la nouvelle.

- Mais… comment j'vais accoucher ?

- Par la même façon qu'il a été fabriqué je suppose., répondit la future maman.

- C'est à dire ?

- Par le cul esti !, répéta Ron.

- Aïe…

- Tu te rends compte ! On va avoir un enfant tous les deux ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux !

- En espérant que j'aille l'appui du père, ça pourrait être vivable.

- Mais vous êtes mariés, non ?, demanda le roux.

- Oui, mais est-ce que vous voyez Severus avec un enfant vous ?

Ses compagnons restèrent silencieux et se contentèrent de lui donner des petites tapes dans le dos.

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Depuis sa lune de miel, Severus Rogue avait dû retourner du côté de Voldemort. Le professeur Dumbledore tenait à ce qu'il reste un espion malgré sa relation avec Harry. Il avait donc aidé le mage noir à remplacer Bellatrix et à échafauder un plan pour avoir Draco de leur côté.

Un soir de brouillard, alors qu'il contemplait tranquillement les photos de son mariage en Floride, deux hiboux arrivèrent en même temps dans son salon. Le premier, au plumage noirâtre, semblait très pressé, c'est pourquoi il lut sa lettre d'abord.

_Severus,_

_Nous avons le garçon Malfoy. Sa mère a été écartée du chemin._

_Cruellement,_

_Voldemort _

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Lucius avait tué Narcissa ! Il avait bien changé depuis Poudlard… Narcissa qui avait été une si bonne maîtresse en des temps lointains…

Le deuxième hibou, une chouette blanche comme la neige, hulula doucement pour le sortir de ses pensées. Le Mangemort prit la lettre qu'elle tenait et fut ravi de voir qu'elle venait de son mari. Par contre, son visage se décomposa quand il atteignit le bas de la page.

_Mon très cochon Severus,_

_Je m'ennui terriblement de toi… Vivement demain ! Je ne peux attendre ces merveilleux cours de potion à te regarder enseigner en bougeant ton derrière si adorable. En parlant de fesses, je voulais t'annoncer que tu seras bientôt père ! Hé oui, apparemment, j'attends un enfant !_

_Avec tout mon amour et pleins de bizous partout, partout…_

_Ton Harrynouchet_

_XXX_

Rogue tomba en bas de sa chaise : lui ?! Père ?! Il ne savait même pas qu'est-ce qu'était un bébé ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à se protéger ? Il saisit soudain le téléphone, appareil moldu qui s'avérait très utile.

- Allo Tel jeunes ? Oui, j'ai besoin d'aide. Vous êtes bien là pour ça, hein ? Parfait. C'est que… mon mari est enceinte…

**McGonagall P.O.V.**

La rentrée des classes était maintenant et la professeur de métamorphose n'était pas du tout prête ! Elle avait passé sa journée à baiser avec le directeur pour rattraper le temps perdu. Elle courut placer le Choixpeau à sa place habituelle et fit une glissade qui dérapa dans une armure du hall. Tous les petits de première année la regardèrent se relever, un casque sur la tête.

- Bonjour chers première année., dit-elle d'une voix que le casque rendait caverneuse, Désolé de mon retard. Dans quelques minutes, nous allons pénétrer… euh, entrer où vous attendent vos compagnons de… classe…

Ouvrant la route, McGonagall, vêtue de son casque d'armure, montrait toute la dignité dont elle était capable. Elle lança un clin d'œil bien senti à son vilain Dumbledore qui la regardait langoureusement sous ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Quand la Répartition fut enfin terminée et qu'elle se fut assise auprès du directeur et de Rogue, Albus Dumbledore se leva et prononça son discours d'avant banquet.

- Cette année, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire en ce début d'année : sexe !

* * *

Au chapitre précédent, j'avais oublié de mentionner que cette fik est la suite de " Harry Potter et l'amant crasseux". Pour celle qui vienne de se joindre à moi, aller lire celle-là avant! 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

**Pansy P.O.V.**

Le court discours du directeur avait éveillé en la jeune pute des pulsions sexuelles très puissantes. Elle chercha frénétiquement son partenaire habituel (Malfoy) parmi la table des Serpentards. Après de nombreux coups d'œil avec sa longue vue, elle dû admettre qu'il avait disparu.

**Harry P.O.V.**

Enfin! Sa sixième année commençait! Alors que tous les élèves se levaient et se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs, Harry rejoignit discrètement Rogue dans une pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle.

- Mais que faites-vous là?

Furieux d'avoir été pris, Harry se tourna d'un bloc… pour apercevoir Severus qui lui souriait.

- Je t'ai manqué?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Rogue baissa les yeux vers le ventre de son conjoint.

- Alors… c'est vrai?

- Oui…

Un moment de silence s'installa, puis le maître de potions sourit et dit:

- On va pouvoir baiser librement!

Et bon, vous vous doutez de ce qui se passa ensuite…

**Draco**** P.O.V.**

Le jeune sorcier s'éveilla, sa tête lui faisant terriblement mal. Il tenta de prendre sa baguette pour faire un peu de lumière, mais il était ligoté. Lorsque sa vue se fut ajustée à la noirceur, il vit une petite chose couchée sur le sol.

- Hey! Toi là! T'es qui?

La chose leva la tête et il s'aperçut que c'était en fait une naine.

- Moi? Oh, je m'appelle Gertrude, la naine pute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Quoi? Une naine pute?

- Mais oui! Étant naine, c'est plus facile de lui faire des…

- OK, j'ai compris! Mais pourquoi t'es ici, avec moi?

- Le Seigneur m'a demandé d'utiliser mon argument le plus convainquant pour vous faire pencher du côté des Mangemorts.

- Et… quel est cet argument?

- Ceci.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait se libérer, Gertrude défit les pantalons de Draco et commença à lui faire une pipe.

Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, elle essuya le coin de sa bouche et dit:

- Alors? Vous avez changé d'avis, n'est-ce pas?

Respirant bruyamment, le jeune Malfoy levant les yeux, un regard effronté les traversant.

- Pas le moins du monde.

La naine parut outrée, mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle partit en direction de la porte et sortit de la pièce. Avant même que Draco eut le temps de marmonner tous ses jurons préférés, Gertrude était de retour… accompagnée de nul autre que Lord Voldemort.

- Mr. Malfoy! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! Je suis désolé pour votre mère.

- Osti d'cave chauve à marde! T'as même pas d'nez calisse! Tu mérites juste qu'on t'fourre un pied dans…

- Allons! Je suis venu ici pour vous faire une proposition disons… qu'on ne peut refuser.

- Je dealerai jamais avec un gros criss comme toé!

- TA YEULE PIS ÉCOUTE-MOÉ! Merci. Alors, si vous refusez de faire partie de mon groupe de Mangemorts, je pourrais…

Il fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux et Malfoy le sentit s'infiltrer dans ses pensées. Il tenta tant bien que mal de ferme son esprit, mais Voldemort arriva tout de même à voir ce qu'il voulait…

- Je pourrais faire beaucoup de mal à la fille que tu aimes. Alors, tu acceptes de «dealer» avec moi maintenant?

Pour toute réponse, Draco acquiesça de la tête en détournant les yeux.

- Parfait! Et maintenant, tu auras besoin de ceci.

Le méchant sorcier toucha l'avant-bras gauche du garçon avec sa baguette. Le blondinet poussa un cri à fendre l'air et vit avec horreur la Marque des Ténèbres orner son bras.

- Je t'emmerde., murmura-t-il à l'intention du mage noir qui quitta la pièce en riant froidement.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les dortoirs, main dans la main avec Ron, elle sentit une soudaine libido la saisir. Elle poussa son roux préféré dans un coin sombre et commença à l'embrasser. Ils étaient presque rendus au stade final du déshabillement quand elle eut une contraction. Appuyée contre le mur, elle se tenait le ventre à deux mains.

- Est-ce que ça va?, demanda Ron, inquiet, C'est le bébé? Il arrive? Il arrive hein, c'est ça! OK, qu'est-ce que j'fais?! APPELLEZ LES MÉDICOMAGES! VITE!

- Ron, tais-toi! Ce n'est pas pour maintenant… enfin, j'espère!

- Ah OK… Mais… on fait quoi?

- On va se coucher. Si ça va pas, t'inquiètes, j'irai voir Pomfresh.

- D'accord, mais attends pas qu'il arrive dans le milieu d'la place!

- Mais non! Bonne nuit!

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et allèrent se coucher, quelque peu tendus toutefois.

**Ron P.O.V.**

Harry devait être rentré très tard puisqu'il ne l'avait pas entendu se mettre au lit. Le matin de leur premier jour d'école, ils descendirent tout de même ensemble pour déjeuner, y rejoignant Hermione.

- Hey, vous savez quoi?, demanda le rouquin, On commence en Défense contre les forces du Mal…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!, cria la jeune sorcière, le visage crispé en une grimace.

- Ben là, c'est pas si horrible que ça!

- Eille!, dit soudain Seamus Finiggan, C'est dégueu, a l'a pissé sur l'banc!

Ne pouvant se retenir, Hermione poussa un puissant «TABARNAK!!!», ce qui provoqua l'attention de toute la salle.

- Osti men!, compris soudain le futur père, A l'accouche!

- Par le cul esti!, dit Harry, totalement no where, qui était totalement sous le choc.

- À L'AIDE!!!! AIDEZ-MOI!!! A VA CREVER!!!!!

- Ron, dit Ginny qui apparut soudainement, tasse-toé osti d'con!

Après avoir sacré un bon crochet de droite à son frère, Ginny prit le contrôle de la situation: elle commença par calmer Hermione et l'étendre doucement sur la table des Gryffondors en envoyant balader tous les curieux. Le professeur McGonagall accouru, alertée par tout ce vacarme.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici?

- Professeur, Hermione accouche!

- D'un bébé tabarnak!, s'écria Ron, blanc comme du lait.

- Je vois. Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie.

- Impossible. Elle est déjà dilatée à 5 centimètres.

- Quoi? Mais arrêtez ça, ma blonde va pèter en deux esti! J'veux pas qu'a déchire!, continua à paniquer le roux.

- TA GUEULE!, lui cria tout le monde que contenait la Grande Salle.

- D'accord., dit calmement McGonagall, nous allons la faire pousser ensemble, Miss Weasley et, avec un peu de chance, elle pourra aller à son premier cours.

Ce bébé devait être très pressé puisque, après 3-4 poussées, on entendit les gémissements de l'enfant partout dans la salle.

- Hey! C'est un pénis! Euh, j'veux dire, c'est un garçon!, s'écria Ginny, tenant le bébé à bout de bras, les mains en sang.

- Un gars! J'veux voir!

Ron était tellement énervé que, en tentant de prendre son fils des bras de sa sœur, il le fit tomber. Heureusement, malgré les cris d'Hermione, le professeur de métamorphose sur le point d'être en retard à son propre cours, agita sa baguette et mit l'enfant dans les bras de son géniteur. Aussitôt, elle courut dans le hall en damnant les bébés nés à l'improviste.

- Ron, laisse-moi le voir., murmura la maman. Regarde, il a tes yeux! Et ses petits sourcils sont roux!

- Il est merveilleux! Et si on l'appelait… Hermion.

- Ouach! T'es pas sérieux là! Non, non. Il s'appellera… Patrick.

- Patrick Harry Weasley. Tu veux bien être son parrain Harry?

Le fameux survivant n'avait plus l'air très vivant: il était quasi transparent et ses yeux étaient exorbités, sans oublier sa bouche grande ouverte. Enfin, après quelques minutes de blanc, il prononça les mots:

- Oui, je le veux.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

**Harry P.O.V.**

Après avoir contemplé le petit Jake tout leur soûl, les trois adolescents se rendirent à leur cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal avec le bébé. Naturellement, ils étaient en retard et toute la classe les dévisagea à leur entrée.

- Hey bien, des retardataires pour leur premier cours de l'année.

Stupéfaits, le trio se tourna vers le professeur, qui était nul autre que Rogue.

- Quoi?, questionna Harry, Mais chéri, euh, j'veux dire, professeur, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- J'enseigne cette matière, Potter, et le professeur Slughorn me remplace aux potions. Maintenant, prenez vos places avec ce… cette…

Harry vit son mari fixer Jake en pâlissant, ses yeux s'emplissant d'eau. Le jeune sorcier savait comment cela pouvait être difficile pour lui de s'imaginer père. Le garçon baissa ses lunettes vers son petit bedon rebondit ; il savait aussi que leur enfant serait heureux dans ce monde.

**Rogue P.O.V.**

La vue de bébé Jake l'avait troublé profondément: lui aussi allait être père, il allait avoir un bébé! Jamais il n'avait imaginé cela possible, même pas quand il était amoureux de Lily Evans, ou quand il fourrait avec Narcissa. Mais c'était bien réel! Et comment ce sentirait ce bébé? Il n'aurait pas de mère, seulement deux pères! Quoi de plus déboussolant!

Enfin, la cloche sonna et les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie. Il vit Ron, Hermione et Harry s'avancer lentement, alors que la classe était vide.

- Salut mon beau…, dit-il en embrassant Harry.

- Hum… Professeur?, demanda discrètement la nouvelle maman, J'aurais une faveur à vous demander… Puisque vous allez être prochainement papa, je me suis demandée si vous pourriez garder mon petit Jake. C'est que je vais en potions et je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit propice pour un enfant.

- Je comprends. Hey bien, je n'ai pas d'autre cours avant le dîner, donc je suppose que je peux faire ça pour vous Miss Granger.

- Merci beaucoup! À plus tard mon joli!

Quand Ron passa devant Rogue et son fils, il jeta un regard méfiant vers le gardien. Puis, vint le tour d'Harry, qui lui dit:

- Là… essaye qu'il leur revienne en un morceau OK?

- Voyons Harry, je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper d'un enfant! Comment on change une couche déjà?

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'ancien maître de potions tentait de consoler le petit garçon braillant et morvant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- TABARNAK!!!! FARME DONT TA CRISS DE YEULE CALISSE!!! JE SAIS TU MOÉ S'QUE T'AS, HEIN J'LE SAIS TU!!!!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pitcher l'enfant au bout de ses bras, Hermione revint dans le bureau chercher son bébé.

- Oh Jake! Je crois qu'il a faim, j'suis désolé! Ça c'est bien passé?

Severus resta silencieux un moment et fit un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

- C'est un ange., dit-il difficilement. En passant, où est Harry?

- Il est resté avec Slughorn., répondit Ron, Apparemment, il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

- Oh non…

Et Rogue partit précipitamment vers les cachots.

**Slughorn**** P.O.V.**

Le nouveau professeur des potions avait élégamment décoré sa salle de classe avec divers posters d'Harry Potter sur son balai, Harry Potter avec son mari, Harry Potter sur la plage, Harry Potter avec sa baguette, Harry Potter dans sa cuisine etc... Les élèves avaient eu l'air de trouver cela très drôle, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Durant tout le long de son cours, Horace avait tenté tant bien que mal de donner un cours normal, ce qui était assez difficile vu qu'Harry était en face de lui. À la fin de la période, alors que tous les élèves se ruaient en dehors de la classe, il demanda à son idole de rester un peu avec lui.

- Harry, commença-t-il quand la pièce fut vide, je voulais vous voir parce que… j'ai terriblement envie de vous depuis cette soirée avant la rentrée.

- Oh… Professeur, ce n'était qu'un terrible incident, j'suis marié et…

- On s'en tabarnak, il ne le saura même pas, allez, juste une fois…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un petit centimètre et il pourrait frencher Harry Potter! Que c'était excitant! Mais, au même moment, un éclair rouge le frappa de plein fouet et le fit revoler à l'autre bout de la classe.

- Severus!, s'exclama le jeune garçon, j'peux t'expliquer!

- Ce n'est pas la peine chéri. J'sais que ce gros plein d'gras t'idolâtre comme un épais. Mais j'crois que notre entretient du début de l'année te revient pas en tête. HARRY Y'EST À MOÉ CRISS!

Le nouveau maître des potions dû éviter plusieurs sorts jetés par Rogue et s'enfuit de sa propre salle de cours, bien décidé à tenter sa chance de nouveau.

**Dumbledore**** P.O.V.**

Depuis le festin de début d'année, Albus avait pris la vie du bon côté: il se prélassait toute la journée au lit avec Minerva et passait quelques instants au bar de Pré-au-lard. Mais maintenant était venu le temps de préparer le «survivant» à ce qui l'attendait. En effet, Harry devait éliminer Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne le fasse.

- Entrez., dit doucement le directeur alors qu'un cognement se faisait entendre à sa porte.

Ledit garçon aux lunettes surgit donc dans le bureau, l'air interrogateur.

- Bonjour professeur. Vous vouliez me voir?

- Oui! Je voulais d'abord te féliciter pour ton futur enfant. Severus m'en a parlé. Deuxièmement, je dois te dire que cette année sera difficile. Je te donnerai des cours particuliers pour vaincre Voldemort.

- Voldemort? Mais, il est invincible! Et je n'ai que 16 ans!

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Il n'est pas invincible et tu es précisément celui qu'il faut à la société magique pour nous débarrasser de ce mage noir. Il existe une arme secrète dont il ne sait pratiquement pas l'existence.

- Et quelle est-elle?

Dumbledore prit tout son temps, s'amusant à le voir s'impatienter. Enfin, il prononça les deux mots auxquels personne ne s'attendrait dans un tel contexte.

- Son fils.

**Draco**** P.O.V.**

Depuis quelques jours, Malfoy était soumis au pouvoir de Voldemort. La Marque des Ténèbres lui brûlait la peau et rendait sa vie misérable. Il avait dû être initié, et tous ceux qui disent que les initiations de l'université sont terribles n'ont jamais été Mangemort. Il avait été obligé d'aller dans un magasin de lingeries féminines, déguisé en drag queen, pour retourner des strings en dentelles et des soutiens-gorge triple E en disant qu'ils étaient trop petits. Mais ce n'était pas le pire: on l'obligeait à commettre des meurtres horribles. Le premier soir, il avait refusé et le grand mage noir avait encore eu recours à la légilimencie et lui avait fait voir la mort de sa mère ou la femme de sa vie en pleine torture. Après, il n'avait plus commis cette erreur.

Il avait parlé vaguement à Lucius de la mort de Narcissa. Tout ce que ce Mangemort endurci avait répondu était:

- De toute façon, elle nous était bien inutile. Elle nous barrait la route vers toi depuis plusieurs mois, donc nous l'avons éliminée. Mais ça en valait la peine, n'est-ce pas?

Draco était resté silencieux puisque son esprit était totalement ailleurs. C'était sa faute si sa mère était morte. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, son fils unique. Finalement, son vécu commençait à être très semblable à celui de Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

**Hermione P.O.V.**

La jeune sorcière était en train de nourrir son joli poupon dans une classe vide. C'était la nuit et elle ne voulait réveiller personne, donc elle avait décidé de faire un petit tour dans le château et endormir Jake en même temps. Soudain, quelqu'un la pris par l'épaule et une voix d'homme se fit entendre.

Salut Granger.

Hermione se retourna d'un bloc et aperçut… Draco Malfoy!

Malfoy! T'étais où pendant tout ce temps? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Voldemort a réussi à mettre la main sur moi.

Il remonta la manche de son bras gauche et Hermione vit avec horreur la Marque des Ténèbres. D'un geste très impulsif, elle le prit dans ses bras, où elle l'entendit renifler.

Malfoy, tu pleures?!

Quoi? Jamais! Un Malfoy ne pleure pas! Non, j'avais juste… une fourmi dans l'nez. En parlant d'insecte, y'en a un qui t'a fait un bébé?

Arrête! Ron est merveilleux, même s'il a déjà réussi à mettre la couche sur la tête de Jake et à lui rentrer son biberon dans l'cul… Mais bon, j'me compte très chanceuse de l'avoir, surtout après l'an passé…

J'ai aucun regret moi, j'dois dire que c'était assez agréable…

Et ils rirent ensemble comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait depuis le temps sombre du retour de Voldemort.

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal était installé confortablement dans son bureau, son mari sur ses genoux, et ils parlaient calmement de leur enfant à venir.

T'es sûr que t'es OK avec ça?, lui demanda Harry pour la énième fois.

Je t'ai dit que oui esti. J'vais m'y faire, t'inquiète pas. Pourvu que j'sois avec toi.

Ils allaient s'embrasser amoureusement quand un cognement se fit entendre.

TABARNAK!!!! Y'É ÉCRIT NE PAS DÉRANGER!(le cognement persista) OK CALISSE, SI VOUS TENEZ VRAIMENT À MANGER UN COUP SA YEULE!

Severus, c'est peut-être important.

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, Draco entra dans la pièce.

Professeur, vous vouliez me voir?

Oui en effet.

Tiens, Potter est ici! J'ai entendu parler de vos noces et apparemment, les protections, tu connais pas., dit-il méchamment en fixant la petite bedaine maintenant assez voyante d'Harry.

Chéri, j'dois aller voir Dumbledore. De toute façon, ça sent étrangement le p'tit criss icitte.

À tantôt alors.

Harry sortit, échangeant avec Malfoy un regard mauvais.

Donc, dit enfin Rogue, Draco, ça va?

Autant qu'un jeune homme de 16 ans forcé à devenir Mangemort et dont sa mère a été tuée par son propre mari peut l'être. J'en saute de joie…

Tu verras, on trouvera un moyen de te sortir de là. En attendant, le professeur Dumbledore te propose de devenir espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du phénix, comme moi.

J'adorerais, mais Voldemort m'a donné une mission qui fera sûrement changer le directeur d'idée.

Quelle mission?

Draco leva misérablement ses yeux gris, empreints d'une grande tristesse, et dit faiblement:

J'dois tuer Albus Dumbledore.

**Ginny**** P.O.V.**

Depuis son expérience difficile à Ste-Mangouste, la jeune Weasley n'avait plus touché à une seule goutte d'alcool ; son livre «Comment j'ai été possédée complètement soûle» avait connu un succès grandiose et elle avait amassé un bon petit tas d'or. Maintenant de retour à ses études, elle avait l'idée d'écrire un nouveau bouquin, mais à quel sujet? Ayant entendu que Hagrid avait déjà été un auteur (hé oui! Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur ce semi-géant), elle décida, un bel après-midi d'automne, d'aller lui rendre une visite.

Elle le trouva dans son jardin à s'occuper de ses fameuses citrouilles avec son chien.

Ginny! Quelle bonne surprise! J'suis heureux de pas te trouver dans un bar à dégueuler tes entrailles.

C'est fini ce temps-là. J'suis venue vous voir pour un conseil. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez déjà écrit un livre?

Ah oui! En fait, c'était un article dans une revue pour dragons. Entre, j'vais t'expliquer tout ça.

Il lui donna une tasse de son thé infâme et commença à lui donner des conseils. Mais la jeune rouquine ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Pas qu'il était inintéressant, pas du tout, mais Ginny se rendit compte, pour la première fois de ses cinq années à Poudlard, que Hagrid était sexy en tabarnak. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure (de la bouche je parle) et regarda sa grande bouche bouger.

Ginny? Tu m'écoutes?

Hein, quoi? Oh, désolé Hagrid, j'étais un peu ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire?

Est-ce que tu as trouvé ton sujet au moins?

La rousse réfléchi un instant, puis un sourire en coin se forma. Elle le fixa avec son regard provocateur et lui répondit:

Je pensais avoir comme titre:«Comment j'ai été déviergée par un semi-géant»…

**Harry P.O.V.**

Le jeune sorcier était en route pour le bureau du directeur ; je dirais même qu'il était à la course vers le bureau. Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait appris que Voldemort s'était reproduis et qu'il l'avait ensuite sacré dehors, Harry était très intrigué et avait attendu avec impatience leur prochaine rencontre toute la semaine.

Enfin, il frappa à la porte et entra. Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, l'air très calme et serein.

Bonjour Harry.

Yo. Bon, on commence tu sacrement?!

Je vois que tu es impatient.

Ben oui tit vieux, mais explique! Où? Quand? Comment? Pourquoi? Avec qui?

Chaque chose en son temps. Nous allons commencer par la rencontre de la mère de l'enfant par les pensées de celle-ci.

Le vieil homme versa prit un petit flacon.

Oh!, murmura Harry, Ce sont ses pensées?

Non., dit le directeur en plaçant l'objet sur son bureau, C'est mon échantillon de pisse pour le médecin. Les pensées sont… ici!

Il prit donc dans un tiroir un autre flacon rempli d'une substance grisâtre. Il en versa le contenu dans sa Pensine et amena Harry avec lui dans les pensées de l'ancienne blonde de Voldemort.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

**Ron P.O.V.**

En ce beau vendredi matin, Ron se réveilla de très joyeuse humeur. Sa journée était très bien organisée: deux périodes de libre et double divination en après-midi. Rien de trop compliqué. Il alla dans la chambre spéciale qui avait été aménagée pour Hermione et leur fils. Le petit Jake était déjà éveillé et tendit ses petits membres vers son papa. Le rouquin le prit doucement et commença à lui faire des chatouilles, jusqu'à ce que… le bébé pogne en feu!

- CALISSE!!!! HERMIONE, RÉVEILLE! LE BÉBÉ EST EN FEU CRISS!!!!!!

Il aspergea le pauvre petit garçon d'une tonne d'eau, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire pleurer, mais pas de l'éteindre. Hermione se leva, complètement paniquée, et prit Jake dans ses bras et entreprit de le consoler. Presque aussitôt, Jake cessa de pleurer et plus aucune flamme ne vint lécher son petit corps.

- Comment t'as fait ça???, s'exclama le père.

- C'est très simple., répondit-elle, Une mère sait tout!

- Et… tu penses que cet incident était… normal?

- Ben voyons Ron! Un bébé qui prend feu, tu vois ça souvent toi?

- …

- On devrait aller voir Dumbledore, car j'ai bien peur que Jake soit… ensorcelé.

**McGonagall**** P.O.V.**

Minerva avait été très occupée ces temps-ci, tellement occupée qu'il y avait au moins 2 nuits qu'elle n'avait pas eu de sexe avec son cher Albus. Elle arriva donc à son cours de métamorphose de fâcheuse humeur puisqu'une réunion urgente avec l'Ordre du Pénis l'avait tenue éveillée toute la nuit.

- Asseyez-vous., dit-elle d'un ton sec à ses élèves.

Elle commença son cours en toute tranquillité, jusqu'à ce que des cris étouffés proviennent du derrière de la salle, accompagnés de pleurs d'enfant.

- Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

Avant que l'un des deux parents n'aient pu prononcer une seule parole, Lavande Brown cria à plein poumon:

- LEUR BÉBÉ PREND FEU!!!!!! APPELEZ LES SECOURS!!!!

- NON!, s'exclama Hermione, Professeur, j'sais pas ce que Jake a, mais depuis ce matin qu'il prend feu quand il est fâché ou énervé. En plus, Dumbledore était absent.

- Passez-le moi Miss Granger.

La jeune mère amena le petit garçon toujours en larmes au professeur de métamorphose, qui le prit fermement et passa sa baguette sur lui comme un scanner.

- Hum hum… je vois… Ohh!

- Vous allez-tu accoucher criss?!, s'écria Ron du fond de la classe.

- Un peu de patience Weasley! Je dirais que votre poupon a d'étranges pouvoirs… étranges, mais très grands et puissants.

- Mais la magie des enfants ne commencent pas à se développer si tôt habituellement., continua la mère.

- Oui, mais il apparaît que votre enfant a hérité de votre grande intelligence, Miss Granger. C'est un petit exceptionnel à n'en pas douter.

En reprenant le bébé, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard: qui aurait cru qu'il donnerait naissance à un enfant prodige!

**Draco**** P.O.V.**

En plein milieu de la nuit, Rogue et lui-même avaient été rappelés auprès de Lord Voldemort. Trop occupé avec sa naine pute, il leur avait transmis ses ordres à travers une porte.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un enfant né à Poudlard cette semaine?

- Oui., répondit Rogue, Un autre Weasley tabarnak! Y se reproduisent aussi vite que des poux esti!

- Il a de très grands pouvoirs apparemment.

- Quoi?, s'étonna Malfoy, Y'est juste roux criss, y'a aucun pouvoir là… à part d'être horriblement laid.

- Espèce de con! Il possède des pouvoirs magiques extraordinaires pour son âge. J'sais pas comment une sang-de-bourbe et un roux stupide ont pu produire ça, mais il m'en faut un.

- Ben… ça se magasine pas à tous les coins de rue un bébé là., continua le blondinet.

- Criss de colon! J'vais pas m'en acheter un! J'vais leur prendre calisse!

- QUOI?! Mais… tu peux pas faire ça vieux criss! Tu sais même pas comment pogner ça un bébé!

- EILLE! L'important, c'est pas de savoir le mode d'emploi, c'est de s'en servir contre l'autre camp! Anyway, c'est Yaxley qui s'en chargera.

Draco vit l'autre Mangemort près de lui sourire démentiellement… et transplaner vers, le jeune homme le savait, l'endroit où l'enfant d'Hermione n'était plus en sécurité.

**Harry P.O.V.**

Dumbledore et lui avaient atterri dans une salle de classe, qui s'avérait être celle de métamorphose. Devant les bureaux se trouvait un autre Dumbledore, mais beaucoup plus jeune. Devant eux était assise une jeune fille blonde, se tenant très droite, voisine de nul autre que Tom Jedusor. Le futur Voldemort n'écoutait absolument rien du cours et avait les yeux tournés vers la blondinette, qui s'obstinait à ne pas poser les yeux sur lui. Tom lui tendit un mot et elle tourna brusquement la tête en sa direction.

- Mon p'tit criss! Jamais un seul de tes cheveux ne me touchera!! Tu me dégoutes! Oublie-moi!

Puis, elle retourna son attention vers le jeune Dumbledore. Quand la cloche sonna, elle se précipita hors de la classe, mais Tom la rattrapa et l'entraîna dans une classe vide, dont il verrouilla la porte.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais esti?! Check Jedusor, je t'aime pas pis je t'aimerai jamais!

- Fabiola, on est fait pour être ensemble! J'sais que tu as envie de moi…

- Es-tu malade! Jamais je…

Mais il lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant férocement. Ensuite, il la ligota sur une chaise en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise et murmura:

- On ne résiste jamais à Lord Voldemort.

- Viens Harry., dit doucement Dumbledore, C'est le moment d'y aller.

Le jeune sorcier quitta des yeux la pauvre fille horrifiée et se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur. Aussitôt que sa vue se fut ajustée, il s'écria:

- Mais vous n'aviez rien vu venir!

- Je vais t'avouer Harry que j'ai fait une énorme erreur ce jour-là. Je croyais que la jeune Fabiola avait le béguin pour Tom, et j'ai donc trouvé très amusant qu'ils aillent batifoler dans une classe vide.

- Donc… il l'a agressée.

- Tu sais, Voldemort n'était pas plus tendre étant adolescent.

- Alors… je dois rechercher une Fabiola?

- Fabiola Williams, c'est exact. Mais tu n'auras pas besoin de la chercher seul: je sais déjà où elle habite. Nous irons à notre prochaine rencontre. Pour l'instant, retourne à tes cours.

Harry quitta donc le bureau, déçu de ne pas en savoir plus. Il repensa à Fabiola et se compta chanceux d'avoir un enfant confectionné dans l'amour.

**Hagrid**** P.O.V.**

Depuis son dernier entretien avec Ginny Weasley, Hagrid se sentait troublé. Après l'avoir mis à la porte, il avait réfléchi à son allusion et, sous tous les angles de la phrase, elle insinuait vraiment qu'elle souhaitait fourrer avec lui. Et c'était extrêmement bouleversant. D'accord, il avait déjà presque baisé avec Madame Maxime, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait été une expérience concluante. Aucune femme ne lui avait jamais dit aussi clairement qu'il lui plaisait. Mais la question était: pourquoi son engin s'était-il brusquement relevé quand Ginny avait pensé tout haut à cette idée? Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par elle, elle n'avait que 15 ans! Il prit soudainement l'unique livre de sa bibliothèque «Tout sur le sexe». «Seulement pour être à la page.», se dit-il intérieurement.

* * *

Je me suis rendu compte récemment que la modification du nom de l'enfant de Ron et Hermione n'avait pas été publié. Ce n'est pas Patrick comme je l'avais écrit en premier, mais bien Jake Harry Brian Wilfrid Weasley. Désolé! 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Severus Rogue se rendait au bureau du directeur, tellement soucieux qu'il ne vit même pas son mari en sortir. Le vieil homme, l'air fatigué, leva vers lui un regard enjoué et s'apprêtait à l'accueillir, mais Rogue l'interrompit.

- Le jeune Malfoy m'a tout confié. C'est lui qui doit vous tuer.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'évanouit et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'ajouter:

- Vous savez alors ce que vous avez à faire, Severus.

- Mais… j'peux pas faire ça criss! J'suis marié, j'vais avoir un enfant, j'vais avoir l'air de quoi!

Le directeur prit un temps de réflexion, puis répondit d'un ton calme:

- D'un innocent.

**Voldemort**** P.O.V.**

Après le départ de Rogue et Draco, Voldemort attendit avec impatience Yaxley. Il fouilla nonchalamment dans ses papiers (ben oui! Voldemort aussi fait de la comptabilité!), quand il tomba sur une photo assez froissée. En la dépliant, il découvrit le joli visage souriant et les longs cheveux blonds de sa Fabiola. Il se rappela soudain leur dernière conversation.

_Flashback_

_- Fabiola! __Je voulais savoir si… tu voulais qu'on se voit cet été…_

_- Tom…_

_Elle l'avait entraîné dans un coin reculé des autres et lui avait dit indifféremment:_

_- Je suis certaine d'être enceinte maintenant et je crois que, pour le bien du bébé, tu devrais rester loin de nous._

_- Mais, Fabiola…_

_- C'est mon dernier mot Tom. La seule faveur que j'peux te faire est que je vais lui donner ton nom. C'est tout._

_Fin du flashback_

Ensuite, il ne l'avait jamais revue. Elle avait sûrement changé son nom puisqu'il n'avait jamais pu la retracer. La seule parcelle d'amour qui avait jamais été en Voldemort était là pour elle.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par son fidèle Mangemort qui revenait à ses côtés… les bras vides.

- Calisse!!!! Y'est où l'bébé!!!!

- Désolé maître! J'me suis fait pogner par le géant. Y m'a sacré un coup de pied dans l'cul tellement fort que sa trace de pied est restée dans mes fesses pis ça fait mal en sacrement parce que mon trou y…

- OK, j'ai compris le principe! Osti, on va devoir trouver un autre plan…

Il jeta la photo dans la poubelle et s'en alla dans son boudoir pour comploter un nouveau plan à la Voldemort.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

L'hiver était aux portes de Pouldard (gros bond dans le temps, je sais) et, pour la millième fois cette semaine, Hermione avait perdu Jake. Il avait maintenant trois mois et il avait développé un nouveau pouvoir: il avait déjà appris à transplaner, alors que même son propre père n'y réussissait pas… Oui, je sais, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Pouldard, mais cette mesure de sécurité ne concerne pas les enfants (comme si un enfant maléfique voudrait s'introduire dans l'école…), donc Jake arrivait à se sauver assez souvent de sa mère. Heureusement pour elle, il ne se déplaçait que sur une courte distance.

Bref, Hermione courrait partout dans le château à la recherche de son fils. Elle fonça soudainement dans quelque chose de dur, qui était en fait un poteau, et tomba à la renverse.

- Woa Granger, t'as besoin de lunettes à ce que j'vois.

La jeune fille se releva péniblement et vit le fameux blondinet qui se tenait là en souriant.

- Malfoy! Jake s'est encore sauvé et j'arrive pas à le retrouver!

- Encore! Tabarnak… Là, j'espère qui me mettra pas l'feu à l'entrejambe comme la dernière fois…

Puis, ils se séparèrent en courant dans une direction opposée. Alors qu'elle inspectait la Grande Salle, elle entendit les cris de son bébé en provenance du parc. Heureuse que Draco l'ait retrouvé, elle s'y précipita et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

**Draco**** P.O.V.**

Alors qu'il courait dans le parc, Draco Malfoy aperçut un petit soulier au pied d'un buisson. Il s'y approcha et, plus il avançait, mieux il pouvait distinguer un pied à côté, mais d'une grandeur beaucoup plus grande que celui d'un bébé. Il brandit sa baguette et ôta le buisson de devant nul autre que… Yaxley.

- Hey Malfoy!, dit celui-ci, Check s'que j'ai trouvé!

Il tenait à bout de bras le petit Jake Harry Brian Wilfrid Jason Weasley, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et tendait ses petits bras vers Draco.

- Lâche-le tout d'suite mon calisse., dit Malfoy entre ses dents.

- Ben voyons esti! T'es de quel bord toé?! J'vais rapporter s'te p'tit criss là au Seigneur des Ténèbres même si tu te mets dans mon chemin.

Alors que Yaxley allait s'enfuir, Jake déclencha un véritable incendie sur le Mangemort, qui était en feu des pieds à la tête.

- CALISSE!!!!! DE L'EAU, DONNÉ-MOI DE L'EAU CRISS!

Il se jeta dans le lac… emmenant le bébé avec lui.

- JAKE!!!!!, s'écria une voix que Draco reconnut comme celle d'Hermione.

Le jeune sorcier allait se jeter lui aussi dans l'eau pour ramener l'enfant, mais quelqu'un le fit avant lui. Hermione et lui regardèrent la surface du lac avec anxiété, jusqu'à ce que…

- Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'vais bien.

Le Mangemort méchant surgit de l'eau, mais n'eut même pas le temps de faire deux pas que déjà Malfoy se jetait sur lui et lui assenait quelques coups bien placés. Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec lui, Draco se retourna pour voir Ron sortir également du lac, le petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère. Il s'approcha d'eux et dit rapidement:

- J'pourrai pas toujours vous couvrir. Partez, aussi loin que vous pouvez, Voldemort veut Jake pour lui seul.

Draco n'attendit aucune réponse et transporta Yaxley, à moitié mort (quelle tapette enfin!) en dehors de Poudlard.

**Dumbledore**** P.O.V.**

Vêtu de sa cape de voyage, le directeur attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son élève. En effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Harry Potter entra dans le bureau, lui aussi habillé chaudement.

- Ça y'est professeur?, demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient, On va la voir cette Fabiola?!

- C'est bien ça! Allez, approche, on va transplaner.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry s'accrocha au bras du vieil homme et ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent devant une petite maison coquette entourée de fleurs dans un quartier moldu. Dumbledore sonna à la porte et une jolie dame blonde au visage joyeux vint leur ouvrir.

- Professeur Dumbledore!, s'exclama-t-elle, Quelle surprise!

- Bonsoir Fabiola!

- Maman, qui est-ce?

Une petite fille, brune cette fois, s'accrochait aux jupes de sa mère.

- Et cette jolie enfant doit être la petite Julie si je ne me trompe., continua le directeur. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

- Mais entrez! Mon mari n'est pas encore de retour, mais ce sera un plaisir de vous servir du thé.

Fabiola les fit asseoir dans un salon décoré avec goût et leur apporta du thé, sans toutefois demander l'identité d'Harry.

- Je suis très heureux de voir que vous avez refait votre vie. En passant, où est le jeune Tom?

- Professeur, s'il vous plaît, appelez-le par son deuxième prénom, sinon cela me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

La jeune femme prit un air triste et se tut. Harry prit alors la parole.

- Madame Williams, j'vous en prie, nous avons besoin de voir votre fils.

- Je sais qui tu es., dit Fabiola en levant les yeux vers le jeune sorcier, Harry Potter, celui qui cherche à détruire Voldemort. N'ait aucun doute que je veux t'aider à tout prit dans ta quête pour faire payer ce gros tabarnak, mais je ne peux vous présenter Oliver parce qu'il…

Elle fondit en larmes et, pendant que Julie l'entourait de ses petits bras, elle murmura:

- Il a disparu.


End file.
